


Season Thirteen, Time For a Nap

by mooseintheocean



Series: J2 behind the scenes [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lot's of fluff, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: They're only three days into filming season 13 and Jensen is already dead tired.





	Season Thirteen, Time For a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this piece to celebrate the start of filming s13. But real life happened, and now the filming is four episodes in, and I finally menaged to post it. This is basically nearly 2k words of pure schoomp. I have no excuse, just a lot of cuddles.

They step into their trailer together. Jared sits down on the couch and throws his head back on the headrest, his eyes closed. Jensen trails after him, putting his knees in his favorite spot - on either side of Jared’s hips (he also _really_ likes having them around his boy’s head, it definitely is _not_ the position for the set, but it sure is fun). This is their eighth hour on the third day of filming season 13, and Jensen can't believe it has only been three days. He is _exhausted_ and his mood is sour because he couldn't get into the character the way he wanted which led to many retakes. And he hates being the reason behind the delays, especially when they are caused by his acting.  
  
Jared didn’t moved or even opened his eyes, but there is a smile on his face, big enough to bring out his dimples and Jensen has to bend down and kiss them. Those dimples are out of this world and he is only human after all. He never stood a chance. Jared's arms wrap around older man’s waist to bring him closer. Jensen hides his face in Jared’s neck. He is soft, he loves cuddling, and he loves being held by Jared. Especially when he is as tired as he is right now. Sue him. Jensen’s public persona is far from this, he poses for more Dean-like image, although he did see some fans pick up on it. He loves having his arms full of his boy too. He is mighty possessive and jealous sometimes, he can’t help it. He _knows_ there is nothing to worry about, he knows. Jared is only his and he is only Jared’s and they are on the same page about this. Jared likes to appreciate other men, Jensen gets it, he totally does, just sometimes... Well, sometimes his inner alpha can’t stand listening to or seeing Jared fanboying over other men, especially when he gushes about their physique. Sometimes Jared does that just to tease Jensen. He sees that wicked gleam in Jared's eyes, but even when he just appreciates their friends he always, _always_ confirms that Jensen is so much better than all of them and how he always will choose him over anyone else. That he is the only one, _the_ one that Jared loves. And God, he loves Jared so much too. He is the love of his life and he has it bad. Jensen can’t imagine his life without his boy in it. Just thinking about it nearly makes him cry. He buries himself closer to Jared on instinct. And Jared laughs a little, probably picking up on Jensen getting all emo. Jensen blames this on being dead tired.  
“You wanna take a nap? We’ve got like two hours to waste?”, Jared asks but he is already moving them into position. The fact that he is still able to manhandle him like this, does things to Jensen. They make out like a couple of teenagers for a minute or two or five, but possibly closer to ten, and then Jensen is out like a light, plastered as close to Jared as he can get, both because he wants to and because the couch doesn't grant a lot of space for two grown-ass big Texan guys. 

 

He wakes up some time later to the smell of fresh food and coffee. Jared isn't lying next to him anymore but instead he is sitting on the floor with his head propped up on the side of Jensen's stomach, eating sweet potato fries using only his long and very skilled fingers (Jensen still can feel just _how_ skilled exactly these fingers are, when he tries to sit down). His own fingers move right into that beautiful mop of a hair tickling at his exposed belly where the shirt rode up. He can see Jared's face break into a soft smile at that. 

"Brought you some diner, it still should be warm enough to eat. Didn't want to wake you up, you looked like you needed it", his pretty boy tells him and hands him a white styrofoam box with his food and a cup of coffee.

"You. Are. A. Lifesaver. What would I do without you, hm?", Jensen accepts the gifts gratefully and slides down the couch to sit next to Jared on the floor. He steals couple of fries from Jared's plate and takes a big gulp of his still hot coffee. It tastes exactly how he likes it and he knows Jared himself made it for him. He gives his boy a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you for the coffee, it's perfect". 

Jared smiles softly at him, but his voice is fake mocking, "Yeah well, if I didn't bring you your perfect coffee, you'd be all cranky baby for the rest of the day. It really was just self-preservation and trying to get through this hell in one piece. It had nothing to do with me taking care of you. Nothing", Jensen laughs out loud at this, holding up one of his steak strips for Jared to eat as a silent thank you. 

 

After everything is eaten, and with over 40 minutes still to spare, they move back up onto the couch to read some lines before they will be needed on set again. Jared throws one of his mile long legs over Jensen's lap and focuses on his script for all of 3 minutes before he starts placing little kisses all over Jensen's neck and available naked shoulder where the shirt has ridden sideways (let's be honest here, it was Jared who tugged the shirt down, never can't get enough of that warm skin). Jensen lets out the tiniest sigh and for some reason it makes Jared grin stupidly. The older man can feel that big beautiful smile press into his skin where his neck meets his shoulder. God, he loves his boy's smile so much, even if he can't actually see it. Smiling Jared is so beautiful. Now, don't get him wrong, Jared is always stunning, but smiling Jared means happy Jared, and happy Jared is the best thing ever. This wonderful man was hurt so many times already, mostly by his own complicated mind and he so does not deserve any of that.  
  
Jared moves again, nipping and worrying the skin under his mouth with his teeth softly. Jensen loves the feeling and probably could spend hours just like that, but- 

"Jared, I'm trying to work here".

"Work then. I'm not stopping you", Jared takes the delicate earlobe between his teeth gently and bites it ever so slightly.

"Do you mind?", Jensen pretends to be annoyed, because he has to. That's the game. He can't give in so quickly, no matter how much he wants to.

"Not at all", Jared says with a playful nip to his earlobe.

"Jared..."

"What?", wide, ever-changing color eyes blinked up at him from behind the eyelashes. The picture of pure innocence. Damn, he's good. Jensen will give him that. Jared is back to sucking on his neck again, it is one of his most sensitive areas, which Jared very well knows about and isn't shy to use it. 

"Just stop it", despite his words Jensen's head falls to the side, the traitor, giving that talented mouth a better access. Jared laughs, a little breathy laugh, and nips playfully right under his ear. 

"But I don't wanna", Jared whines, letting go of his skin just for long enough to say that.

"Me neither, to be honest, but we can't. I can't have any visible hickies right now or any hickies at all really".

"Mhm, is that one on your butt completely gone? Should I redo it?"

"Oh god, I've got a hickey on my butt? What the fuck, Jared?", he looks down at Jared's devilish grin. All the innocence from just seconds ago completely gone.

"Yes, Sir! Isn't the first time and you know it".

"Well, I know _that_ , but you never said anything this time. I was wondering what you did to me. It stings a bit every time I try to sit on the hard surfaces".

Jared's grin grows impossibly larger right in front of Jensen eyes, "Good! Job well done then. Just a little reminder I love you all the time".

"You're one sappy sap, you know that?", Jensen's heart skips a bit. It does that every time Jared says he loves him, no matter how many times he hears it. He is the real sap here, he acknowledges that. Just in his head, of course, he has a certain image to uphold after all. 

"I believe you said that before, yes. And beside marking you up is more manly and alpha like, and not sappy at all. In fact, you're the sap, you sap". 

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Just yesterday you sung me one of Adele's songs. You serenaded me, Jensen. That's like, so romantic", Jared teases, clutching Dean's shirt in his hand, shaking Jensen a little, being all dramatic and over the top. 

"A, you asked for it, and B, I didn't sing it _to_ you".

"Oh really? So that part when you bend down on one knee at my feet and gestured at me was just an accident?"

"Basically yeah. It was just a part of the performance. I'd do that for anyone who was in the room. It just happened you were the only one".

"Mhm, I know you wouldn't. You totally serenaded me..."

"Oh, shut up", mumbled Jensen, interrupting Jared.

"And I loved it, and I think you should do it more often... Yes, definitely more often," Jared continues, like he didn't even hear older man speak up. Jensen is about to throw back a totally witty comeback, but there is a knock on the door and a PA calling them back to set. Jensen must admit he is in much better mood then he was when he started his break. He kisses Jared thoroughly one more time, thanking him silently for all of this and moves to stand up and face another couple hours of work. 

He can't wait to take Jared home and crash in their amazing big king size bed. Sleep it all off and then start their weekend together making out and maybe, possibly, quite certainly asking Jared to redo that hickey on his butt after all.


End file.
